1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display medium.
2. Related Art
A technology has been disclosed for providing, in a liquid crystal display device having multiple cholesteric liquid crystal layers sandwiched between a pair of electrodes where individual cholesteric liquid crystal layers are driven independently upon application of a voltage to each electrode, cholesteric liquid crystal layers having different texture change threshold voltages.